River of Fire/Chapter 14
Chapter description :As a storm starts to brew, Violetshine, Sandynose, and Macgyver are on a hunting patrol. Thunder cracks begin to scare away their prey, so they decide to head back to camp. They quickly gather what they’ve caught so far, and Violetshine shivers as the first drops of rain hit her pelt. The warrior wonders if this is the storm StarClan warned about, due to there not being five Clans. By the time they return, the rain is heavily beating down on the forest. Violetshine thinks she sees Sleekwhisker padding swiftly away from camp, but decides it’s none of her business. :Violetshine worries about Tree, and is relieved to see him sitting in the clearing. As the rain eases, Hawkwing prepares to send out another patrol. Violetshine pads over to Tree, but moments later a large gust of wind rushes through the camp. Leafstar orders her cats to bunker down for the storm, and that no cat should leave camp. Her words are almost lost in the ruckus, and Violetshine watches in horror as the top of a pine tree breaks off and plummets towards camp. The mass of wood lands on the apprentices’ den, smashing it as dust flies in the air. Once the dust clears, it’s apparent that the den is completely ruined. :Several cats come to assist, but each apprentice is accounted for as safe. Leafstar says that they will stay with the warriors for now, which they are happy about. Cats begin to retreat to their dens, but Strikestone points out a red haze in the sky, signaling fire. Hawkwing wonders if it might have hit one of the other Clans, but Leafstar insists this isn’t the time to find out. She says that every cat needs to shelter, and they can check on the other Clans later, as well as rebuild the apprentices’ den. While many of the SkyClan cats follow her orders, each of the former ShadowClan cats stay still. Leafstar yowls for them to get inside, asking if they have bees in their brains. :Tawnypelt meows that perhaps it’s different for SkyClan, but here in the forest, Clans help each other in times like this. A leader-like glint is in the tortoiseshell’s eyes, but Leafstar is furious. The leader reminds her that she’s a SkyClan cat now, and has been ordered to go inside. Tawnypelt remains still for several moments, but eventually says that they must help, and goes against orders. Several of the former ShadowClan cats offer to go with her, and Violetshine feels conflicted. She and Hawkwing agree as well, noting that they’re worried about Twigpaw. Leafstar gives up the argument, putting her deputy in charge, with a stern glare at Tawnypelt. :The patrol of cats go out to the forest, heading for the lakeshore. Tawnypelt apologizes to Hawkwing for undermining Leafstar, but he simply says she needs to decide who is leader. She is taken aback by his brusque tone, and shifts further back in the group of cats. Violetshine steps forward to take the lead beside her father, wondering what will become of ShadowClan. Hawkwing and his daughter make small talk, first about Twigpaw, and then about Tree. :As the patrol gets closer to the lakeshore, they can see the fire is in RiverClan’s territory. They pick up the pace, starting to hear the screeches of panic-stricken cats. The patrol meets a small group with Willowshine, Reedwhisker, and a few others. They recount that lightning started the fire, and more of their Clanmates escaped a different way. Both admit much damage has occurred, still in shock from what’s happened. Reedwhisker responds that RiverClan needs shelter, with Willowshine adding that healing help is necessary as well. While they begin to discuss what to do, another larger group of RiverClan cats is spotted. Reedwhisker and his Clanmates rush over to them, with Hawkwing’s patrol following more slowly behind. :Violetshine sees that ThunderClan has sent assistance as well, but is worried when she sees Twigpaw damp and exhausted. She asked what happened, and Alderheart replies that her sister saved Softpaw. Violetshine and Hawkwing praise Twigpaw, and the apprentice says it’s what any cat would do. Bramblestar turns to the group, announcing that they’re planning to split the RiverClan amongst WindClan and ThunderClan’s camps for shelter. Tawnypelt insists that that’s mousebrained, especially when ShadowClan’s old camp is empty. However, she breaks off awkwardly when Hawkwing looks at her, knowing it isn’t her offer to make. :Hawkwing says that the idea seems sensible, if Leafstar agrees. Violetshine worries what the leader will think, due to her patience already wearing thin. They travel back to SkyClan, and Leafstar is informed of the situation. Hawkwing tells her that he offered, and doesn’t mention it had been Tawnypelt’s idea. Leafstar agrees that RiverClan can shelter in ShadowClan’s old camp, and Mistystar offers her thanks. She says they won’t abuse SkyClan’s hospitality, which appeases the SkyClan leader. RiverClan is escorted out of camp by three cats, who are told to help them gather what they need. :Once they leave, Leafstar then turns to Tawnypelt, insisting that she can’t keep undermining her authority. She says that she and her other former ShadowClan Clanmates need to decide whether they are SkyClan or not. Tawnypelt agrees, which causes several cats to sigh. Violetshine thinks that this isn’t the end of ShadowClan’s issues, and wonders what will happen next. Characters Major }} Minor *Sandynose *Tree *Blossomheart *Sparrowpelt *Hawkwing *Flowerpaw *Scorchfur *Puddleshine *Tinycloud (Unnamed) *Yarrowleaf (Unnamed) *Snowbird (Unnamed) *Leafstar *Whorlpaw *Snakepaw *Reedpaw *Dewpaw *Strikestone *Tawnypelt *Juniperclaw *Rowanclaw *Reedwhisker *Willowshine *Mothwing *Mistystar *Bramblestar *Ambermoon *Larksong *Several unnamed warriors *Twigpaw *Alderheart *Softpaw *Bellaleaf *Plumwillow }} Mentioned }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:River of Fire Category:A Vision of Shadows arc